


Not Himself

by delorita



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My beloved gave me a prompt to get over my writer's block. My muse was tickled by the challenge. It came out way darker then expected! Not my ususal style. Thanks babe for helping out with the end :D</p><p>Prompt: Tell in less than 500 words how Thorin completely loses it over something very personal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Himself

**Author's Note:**

> My beloved gave me a prompt to get over my writer's block. My muse was tickled by the challenge. It came out way darker then expected! Not my ususal style. Thanks babe for helping out with the end :D
> 
> Prompt: Tell in less than 500 words how Thorin completely loses it over something very personal.

Thorin throws the empty ale mug against the dark green marble wall of his chambers. His growled curses in khuzdul are slurred. His bare feet are unsteady in the furs on the stone floor that were ripped off his bed earlier. He’d woken from a vivid dream, cock in his hand and soiled breeches soaking wet from the orgasm he’d had in his sleep. 

When he woke with a start, realizing what he’d dreamed - yet again! - he’d gotten up immediately and grabbed the liquor jug and downed it in one go as if it was plain water and then he downed another. 

Of course his mind is now a hundred times more fizzled than it was before. He can’t see clear anymore. All he sees is two heads with curly blonde and messy dark hair at his groin. His hands entwined in the strands and _Mahal!_ those boys do wonders with their tongues…

_Nephews!!! Of all the dwarves in this kingdom WHY must it be my nephews I have those dreams about ...forbidden sweet treasures…_

He staggers backwards and unsteadily pulls Orcrist out of it’s sheath, holding it sideways to his half aroused dick. _I am going to cut that prick off...I am sooooo!!!!!!_

His vision gets blurry though and he curses even more as the sharp blade nicks his skin. _Must get them out of my head! Why are they even in there?! Naked?! Glorious nephews?!_

He shakes his head viciously to make the arousing images and feelings go away. Their hands on him, their mouths all over him. “LEAVE me alone!!” he yells and staggers and falls onto all fours, retching. “I AM the king!!!!!!!!!” He roars, still clutching his sword in his hand, lifting it up and shaking it into the air. 

Reluctantly he sits back on his haunches, the room swaying around him as he angles for the ale jug now. He eyes it suspiciously and hiccups, “Ths almost emp--t--y---.” He gulps the last contents down and then puts the thing onto his head as though it is his crown. Silly giggles escape him until suddenly jar and sword clatter to the floor and Thorin is wracked by uncontrollable sobs. 

“I lo...lov...e...yo...you...my...Kilfi...Filk...Kiliandfili…….” He grabs his own hair in an attempt to pull it out. “Wan...but...can...not…” he cries like that for a few moments but another wave of arousal is hitting him when he thinks about the lean bodies of his princes and he stretches out on the fur, his hands stroking it softly, “Ohhhh your h...hair is sooooo….hmm…” he nuzzles his nose into it, rubbing his cock on the floor while moving like a wild animal in heat. 

He barely registers the loud knocks against his door. 

“Uncle Thorin?!” _Oh thats Feeee…_

“Are you alright?!” _Hmm...Keee…_

“Go away!” He yells, trying to get up, "NO! Co...Come in!” and then passes out.


End file.
